


Muette Rieuse

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, In Universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Elle ne cherche plus à le retenir : elle sait que c’est inutile.
Kudos: 1





	Muette Rieuse

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : Muette rieuse

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : amour et angst, fic bingo : « privé de la parole ». Post-war mais chronologie floue.

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Elle ne cherche plus à le retenir : elle sait que c’est inutile.

Écrit entre le 05/08/11 et le 30/09/11 ; environ 550 mots.

_Muette rieuse_

Elle ne cherche plus à le retenir. Elle sait à présent que ce serait aussi vain qu’inutile. Il lui a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, plus encore pour l’accepter, mais l’admettre ne rend pas ses départs plus faciles à supporter pour autant.

Aujourd’hui encore, elle souhaiterait l’empêcher de partir. Plus que tout, elle aimerait avoir cette certitude qu’elle possède ce pouvoir sur lui, savoir qu’un seul mot d’elle le ferait rester. La vérité, c’est qu’elle est impuissante.

Elle sait, pourtant, car il le lui dit par ses actions, elle sait qu’elle lui est devenue indispensable ; qu’elle est, qu’ils sont la maison vers laquelle il retrouve son chemin. Ici, au sein de leur cirque, il s’est trouvé une famille. Mais lorsque l’un d’ _eux_ l’appelle ou vient le chercher, elle se sent reléguée à un troisième plan. De sœur de substitution, elle devient aînée périssable et jusqu’à son retour, elle ne peut plus vivre qu’avec l’espoir qu’il tiendra sa promesse, qu’il ne l’oubliera pas.

Ça ne lui est pas venu naturellement. Longtemps, pense-t-elle, il a fait semblant. Il allait et venait selon un agenda connu de lui seul, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de revenir, comme si, surtout, il s’en moquait. Et puis, un jour, il avait disparu. Elle s’était alors rongé les sangs d’inquiétude. Durant des semaines, elle était restée sans nouvelles. L’incertitude avait manqué la rendre folle. Elle avait lancé de nombreux appels mais nul dans le monde nomade des forains n’avait pu la rassurer : personne ne l’avait vu ou n’avait entendu parler de lui, sur Terre comme dans les Colonies. Sans relâche, elle avait guetté le moindre petit indice, avait suivi avec assiduité tous les bulletins d’informations, censurés ou non, le cœur pétri d’angoisse. Et lorsque l’exécution imminente de l’un des autres avait été annoncée, elle avait eu peur ; oh, combien elle avait eu peur !

Elle s’était mise à prier. Ses mains s’étaient jointes d’elles-mêmes, les mots étaient venus tous seuls, elle qui n’avait plus cru en Dieu depuis le jour où elle était née. Elle qui l’avait maudit ce jour où, sa famille en fuite, un bombardement aérien avait arraché son jeune frère des bras de leur père avant de tous les jeter à bas. La roulotte renversée s’était alors embrasée, immolant leurs parents sous ses yeux.

Ce petit frère perdu, elle avait cru le retrouver en lui – une vague impression de son père. Elle avait cru qu’il la reconnaissait aussi. Mais ce lien qu’elle avait pensé renoué n’avait pas été assez solide pour le retenir auprès d’eux.

Puis la chance le lui avait rendu. Elle ignorait tout des épreuves qu’il avait dû traverser et n’en avait cure. Cette fois-ci, la mémoire vierge de douleur, il n’avait plus fait mine de partir.

Hélas, ça n’avait pas duré.

Mais depuis ce jour, il lui adresse un au revoir qui ne sonne plus comme un silence ou un adieu. Depuis ce jour, il l’appelle sa sœur. Alors elle ne lève plus la main vers son dos tourné, mais toujours elle le regarde partir jusqu’à ce que sa haute silhouette disparaisse. Pour que même sans la voir, il sente sa présence, il ait cette assurance. Qu’il sache, sans l’ombre d’un doute, qu’il pourra toujours lui revenir.

En silence, elle l’attend.


End file.
